He loves her, she loves him
by Petrushkaa
Summary: He loves her,but she doesn´t know it.She loves him, but he doesn´t know it.What will happen after those two go on a mission together?Takes place after the timeskip. Sorry about the lame title,I couldn´t think of anything better...
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, it looks like some people liked my previous story, so I´ll try to write something again. I´m sorry about my grammar mistakes, but English isn´t my native language. I´ll be happy if you tell me which mistakes I did so I won´t do them anymore._**

**_Thats enough of my babbling, now enjoy the story._**

* * *

**He loves her, she loves him**

When Naruto woke up his first thoughts wandered to….ehm…to his favorite ramen of course. He decided to go to Ichiraku´s for a small breakfast. By small mean I only seven bowls. Just on the way there someone called him: „Narutooo!" It was Sakura. „ Tsunade-shishou wanted me to tell you that you have a mission." Naruto´s eyes began to sparkle: „Great!A new mission! What´s this mission about?" Sakura just folded her arms. „I don´t really know cause I´m not going. I have too much work in hospital right now." Naruto whined: „Ah, Tsunade-baa-chan is so mean. She wants you at the hospital all the the time." Sakura just smiled at this, wished him good luck and hurried back to the hospital, where she had a lot to do.

When Naruto arrived in front of Tsunade´s office, he could say some people were already there. Maybe three or four, he wasn´t sure. Naruto bursted through the door and shouted: "Good morning, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Tsunade´s eyebrow twitched: "I told countless times to NOT call me that! But I´ll let it slip for now. About your mission…….."

Naruto spent in Tsunade´s office almost whole hour. The mission looked pretty interesting. On the mission will go along with Naruto also Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Tenten. Their goal is to eliminate a group of really dangerous and skillful shinobi, who terrorize people in Water country. Tsunade said to not have any mercy with those ninjas, they´re almost as dangerous as S-rank criminals. Naruto was really looking forward to this mission; he had finally the chance to show the results of his training those whole two years. "Okay, I think I´ll go get some ramen now," he said to himself and went to the best ramen shop in the world.

-Hinata´s POV-

I sat on my bed and just stared at the wall in my room. I´m going on a mission with Naruto-kun tomorrow. After those two years, that were the longest in my life, I can be with him again. I wonder, what will he think about me? I matured a lot and I can be finally proud of myself. I´m still a little shy but I won´t blush and stammer in front of him anymore, I promise. I promise I´ll be stronger than before.

-End of POV-

The mission was going to start at 8 a.m. next morning. Everyone was there, except one person. Naruto was nowhere in sight. Shikamaru, the leader of this mission, was standing next to the Konoha gates and he looked bored and annoyed at the same time. "Where the hell is Naruto?" he finally said. "Isn´t it obvious? He caught that habit from that sensei of his," answered equally annoyed Neji. Hinata just stood there hoping that those two won´t want to kill Naruto…..

Meanwhile in Konoha streets…..

„Crap, I´m laaaaate! Get out of my way!!" shouted really depressed and frightened Naruto. "They´re going to kill me for sure! Whatdoido,whatdoido?!" screamed Naruto in his mind.

When Naruto arrived to the gates, it was already 8:30. Tenten blinked, then said: "Oh, you are here already?" Naruto grinned his most stupid grin and put his right hand behind his head in nervousness. "Erm…hi, everyone!" Neji just stared at him. If stare could kill, Naruto knew he would be dead at least twenty times now. Just when Neji wanted to activate his Byakugan and kick Naruto´s ass, Hinata stood up between him and Naruto:"Um, Neji-nii-san, I think we should g-go now. We have lost enough time already." Neji nodded and went after Tenten, who was leading the way. Naruto was surprised. He hadn´t seen Hinata for two years and she changed so much. After he came back, he didn´t have much time to talk with his friends; there was some stuff he had to do. But he will find some time to talk with Hinata for sure.

The group walked whole day and arrived to a small lake at the evening. Shikamaru decided they will spend the night here. Everyone set up tents and Hinata went to the forest to find some wood for fire. Naruto went after her, hoping he´ll have a chance to talk with Hinata for a while. He found her after 5 maybe 10 minutes of searching. There she was, sitting on a grassy hill, looking at the sky. Naruto was behind her and he didn´t want to scare her so he decided to do back and then come in front of her. But as clumsy as Naruto is, he stepped on some fallen branch and it cracked loudly. Hinata jumped, activated her Byakugan was ready to fight. When she searched the whole area, she found out it was only Naruto, now standing behind some tree. She smiled:"You can come out, Naruto-kun. Naruto was surprised by the confidence in her sweet but strong voice. It definitely wasn´t there two years ago. As Naruto thought about it, he really liked new Hinata much more. She wasn´t that shy, strange and timid girl anymore. She was strong, more confident and brave. And god she was beautiful. Her hair now reached her mid-back and was glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes, so white and pure, were sparkling lightly. She has also grown. Not just in height but in curves too. When Naruto put all those things together, he got to one conclusion- Hinata was damn sexy now.

But Naruto wasn´t the only one having this kind of thoughts. Hinata was watching him from head to toe too. His golden locks, now longer than 2 years ago, fell to his beautiful blue eyes. Hinata always loved Naruto´s eyes. Not only because of that colour, she had always admired how much love, determination and also softness they held. And he had that adorable smile on his face again! When she thought about it, he had also greatly built body (his chest especially) and he was bigger than before. Hinata reached just under his chin now.

Suddenly, both became aware of the other one´s presence and they blushed a little. "Ano…w-what are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata. Naruto flinched. What the hell did he want? He couldn´t remember for a while. "I just thought…that maybe you would need some help with that wood." Hinata smiled at him and replied: "Thank you Naruto-kun, you´re really n-nice." Naruto showed her his famous grin and said:" No problem at all, Hinata-chan." He took more than half of the wood Hinata gathered and went back to the camp. Hinata just stood there. "He….he called me Hinata-chan. Oh my, I still love him, "she thought.

* * *

**_Here is the meaning of japenesse words I used:_**

**_shishou-master_**

**_baa-chan-something like old lady_**

**_shinobi-ninja_**

**_So what do you think? Should I continue with the story or not? Please review _**

**_Have a nice day!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**here I am again. Thanks for the reviews and let´s continue the story.**_

**_

* * *

_**

**He loves her, she loves him**

**_Chapter two_**

When Hinata woke up next morning, everyone else was still asleep. She got up from her sleeping bag and stretched. The morning was really beautiful, Hinata could see the sun rising. She decided to cook some breakfast for her teammates, she wouldn´t fall asleep again so why not to do something nice for Naruto-kun and others.

Just when the breakfast was ready, Hinata heard really big yawn, which came from Naruto. He opened his crystal blue eyes and stared at Hinata for a while. Then he started a conversation.

"You´re already up, Hinata-chan? And you even made breakfast! Wow, you´re awesome person, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was glad that Naruto didn´t stop using the –chan in her name.

She smiled and said: "Thank you, Naruto-kun. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. It smells great!" replied our favourite blond ninja. Just when he was about to sit next to the fire, three kunai flew through the air and hit the ground only few feet away from Naruto.

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted really angry Naruto. This woke up everyone else in the camp.

Five shinobi came out of the forest. They look almost the same age as Naruto, maybe they could be a year or two older. They all wore the same blue uniform- dark blue trousers and T-shirt and white cloak over it. There were four boys and one girl. She had almost the same clothes, but instead of trousers she had a mini skirt.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said the boy with white hair.

"Hmph, just some boy and pretty chick. Is she your girlfriend or what? Looks like there are three other brats in the camp," said the other one with glasses. Hinata blushed a little at his comment but Naruto looked really annoyed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. The white-haired boy smirked.

"My name is not important. We came here to play a little. You don´t mind, do you?"

This only angered Naruto more. "You bastard!" shouted Naruto and charged at the boy with kunai in his hand. White boy blocked his attack and kicked him in his back.

While this was happening, the boy with glasses attacked Hinata, other two boys threw kunai and shuriken at Tenten and Neji. The only girl charged at Shikamaru with full speed.

"WTF!" yelled Shikamaru,"why am I the only one who fights girl again?! This is just not fair! Girls are so troublesome."

The fight lasted pretty long. Those nins were really skilled, just like Tsunade said. First one who ended the fight was Shikamaru. He was finally able to knock the girl unconscious thanks to his shadow technique. He would help the others, but he wasn´t able to move because of the lack of chakra. All he could do was lie on the ground and watch.

Neji and Tenten were fighting well too. Two water ninjas sensed that they couldn´t win and decided to run away. Tenten and Neji went after them.

The only ones fighting in the camp were now Naruto and Hinata. It looked like they had to fight the strongest guys. Naruto was having pretty hard time, the white-haired boy used dangerous techniques and his movement was really fast. Finally Naruto´s clone appeared behind the white nin and caught his arms. Other four clones appeared and with the real Naruto they prepared for the final blow.

"U-ZU-MA-KI-NARUTO RENDAN!!" After this the boy fell hard on the ground unconscious. Naruto looked satisfied with his work. He turned to look at Hinata only to see she was captured in some kind of water prison. It looked similar to the bubble Zabuza used on Kakashi but there was important difference. Kakashi could breathe in that prison but Hinata couldn´t!

"Hinata!" shouted Naruto. Then he turned his head to look at the glasses guy. "You´re going to regret this!" he yelled and made his clone perform the Rasengan. Then he charged at the boy who couldn´t defend himself because he was stuck by his own technique at the moment. Naruto thrusted Rasengan right into his tomach and the glasses guy went flying across the field. He landed on the ground next to his comrade with white hair.

Hinata was released from the water prison but wasn´t moving at all. Naruto ran to her side and examined hers state. Damn, she wasn´t breathing.

"Shit, did I arrive too late?" thought Naruto. But he wasn´t going to let her go just like that. "Hinata, can you hear me? Don´t give up, dammit! Wake up please!" But there was no response from her at all. So Naruto started with resuscitation. He massaged her heart and was doing mouth-to-mouth breathing. Finally Hinata´s chest started to move. She coughed out some water and opened her eyes to see the one and only Naruto.

"Oh my god Hinata! You really scared me. Don´t do that to me again!" gasped really terrified Naruto. He helped Hinata get up and then asked Shikamaru: "What happened to you and the others?"

Shikamaru tried to move-bad idea. He hissed at the sudden pain and didn´t try to get up again, just said in his bored tone:" Neji and Tenten went after two of them. And I´m kind of out of chakra. But that girl lies over there unconscious. She was really troublesome to let you know." Naruto calmed a little. It looked like Shikamaru was okay and Neji wouldn´t be defeated by someone like those water asses.

Just at that moment Neji and Tenten appeared at the end of the forest. They had some scratches, but nothing serious.

Naruto waved at them:"Hey Neji, Tenten! You alright?"

Neji looked at him:"Of course we are, those boys were just amateurs. When we almost reached them, they fell to some chine and they were dead upon the place."

Shikamaru fetched a sight of relief and said:" Looks like everybody´s alright.I think we should stay here for the rest of the day and night so we can have a rest."

Everyone agreed with him and prepared patrols that will take care of possible intruders. Naruto wasn´t tired at all, so he took the first patrol alone. Others were decided to be Tenten with Neji and Shikamaru with Hinata.

_**TBC**_

_**

* * *

** _

_**This is the end for now, please review-liked it? Hated it? ) I´ll try to write and post new chapter as soon as possible. **_

_**So have a nice day…**_

_**Petrushkaa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello ** **everyone! It looks like you guys like my story, so I´ll continue. Thank you for all the nice reviews, it really encourages me to write you know? So enjoy new chapter…**_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter three_**

As Naruto took the first patrol, nothing suspicious happened. Naruto only scared to death some innocent rabbit, which happened to be in wrong place at the wrong time, with kunai landing only few inches from the rabbit. Only other thing that Naruto did was taking care of the fire. After three hours he switched with Tenten and Neji. They didn´t have much work either. So they….how to say it….occupied themselves with pleasant activities. They were so much at it that they woke up Hinata and Shikamaru four hours later.

After a while Hinata decided to break the silence between her and Shikamaru. She sat next to him and asked: "Um.. Shikamaru, can you please tell me what happened today when I was captured by that water nin? You saw everything, right?"

Shikamaru looked at her, boredom evident in his dark eyes. "Geez, girls are so troublesome. That´s why I always tell Tema…,"he stopped himself right in time, "well…I´ll try. At least we will talk about something." Hinata nodded with her head. She really wanted to know how did happen to have Naruto´s face so close when she woke up and coughed some water out.

"Well as I saw it…you were fighting pretty well, before that glasses-guy captured you in that water prison. After he caught you in it, you fell unconscious. In that time Naruto defeated his enemy and saw that you were having trouble. He charged at that guy fiercely and hit him with Rasengan. After the guy was defeated, his water prison vanished. Naruto ran up to you and realized you weren´t breathing. He started to panic a lot, ya know. But then he was smart enough to do cardiac massage and mouth-to-mouth breathing…"

Hinata´s eyes widened:" What?! Naruto-kun did that? H-h-he a-actually….oh my god!" Shikamaru just raised an eyebrow at her. She looked like mad. She was mumbling incoherent words and now was walking from side to side.

**-Hinata´s thoughts-**

Oh my god, whatshouldidowhatshouldido? He w-was…his lips met m-mine...how should I act in front of him now? Okay I need to calm down. Calm down, Hinata, calm down. Nothing happened. He saved your life, but nothing more…but he technically kissed meee!!!"

**-End of Hinata´s thoughts-**

As Shikamaru watched Hinata, he could say she was having some kind of mental fight in her mind."Girls are really troublesome," he said and got up to scan the area.

Next morning everything looked normal. No enemies, no strange sounds or anything. Shikamaru called everyone:" Hey, come here, we need to think about our next steps. As you know, we defeated five guys. Three are dead, other two are now tied over there." He pointed at the small cave. There laid three ninjas. They were still unconscious and didn´t look like they were going to get up soon.

Shikamaru continued: " Hokage-sama told us there are ten people in this organization. So that means we have to take care of five other nins. I assume they already know about us and they will go after us again. The answer is: should we wait here for them or should we find them by ourselves?" Everyone was looking directly at Shikamaru, but no one said anything.

Finally Neji spoke up:" I think we have better chance here. We are familiar with this place and that will give us some advantage. Also we can set some traps here."

Shikamaru thought for a while then said: "I agree with Neji, let's go and set some traps." Everyone nodded and went to do the work.

It somehow happened that Hinata and Naruto were working on one trap together. They didn´t talk to each other, they were absolutely concentrated on their work. Naruto was the first one to speak after the trap was done.

"Fine, that was the last one. We did it, Hinata-chan." Hinata just blushed and bent her head down so he wouldn´t see it. This confused Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? You look kind of sick, do you have fever?"he asked, worry evident in his voice.

"No, I-I´m fine, Naruto-kun. I-I just…I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. You saved my life. Arigato, Naruto-kun."

"I would do it again, Hinata-chan. As long as Uzumaki Naruto is here, you´ll be always protected," he said, doing Lee´s good guy pose. Hinata just lowered her head even more.

"Uh…Hinata? What´s wrong?" now Naruto really needed to know what was with her.

Hinata just sat there, her hands shaking. Finally she said: "Nothing is wrong Naruto- kun, it´s just me. I´m not strong enough to even defend myself. I´m just adding problems to everyone. I really shouldn´t be here, I´m no help at all."

Naruto didn´t believe what she had just said. Why was she thinking this anyway? He had to say something that will cheer her up. "Hinata-chan, don´t you dare say something like this ever again. To me, you´re one of the strongest kunoichi I know. That guy you fought was at least at Kakashi´s level I think. You shouldn´t think you´re no help. Maybe you´ll be the one who will help the most in the upcoming battle. Maybe this time, you´ll win. Just don´t give up, Hinata-chan. You have to try."

Hinata stared at Naruto in awe. Did he really mature that much? He wasn´t that stupid prankster anymore. Hinata smiled at him.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, I´ll do my best."

"Yeah Hinata, I´ll too! Believe it!"he shouted.

Naruto and Hinata came together back to the camp. Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji were already there.

Tenten said:" You really took long time, what were you two doing?"she grinned. Hinata blushed(again) and Naruto´s eyes widened in fear of Neji, who was about to activate his Byakugan.

"What were you doing with my cousin?!" said Neji, glaring at Naruto with intent to kill immediately.

Naruto waved his hands in front of him:" Hey, it´s nothing like that, I didn´t do anything! We were just talking that's all!"

Hinata was smiling, Tenten was trying to calm Neji down somehow. But it looked like Tenten wasn´t successful. Neji stood up and was coming closer to Naruto.

Just when Naruto thought he was going to die, he heard Hinata say: "It´s okay, Neji-nii-san. We really didn´t do anything improper. Naruto-kun was saying the truth. Please save your energy for the battle."

Naruto was thanking Hinata for saving his life in his mind:" Thank you Hinata-chan, you´re quits with me now."

Neji finally calmed down and sat down again. Hinata looked at Naruto and smiled. He replied with a thumb up.

As Naruto was about to sit down too, some unfamiliar voice said: "Hello, I hope we´re not interrupting something. You made really nice traps everywhere, it was fun to liquidate them."

Five Konoha nins quickly turned their heads. They saw five water ninja clothed in clothes really similar to the guys´s from before.

One with long katana in his hand said: "You did pretty bad things to our comrades, you know? And we´re gonna get you for what you did. Let´s fight! "

_**

* * *

** **Please review, you don´t know how much it means to me) I´ll try to continue soon, I promise it won´t take long… **_

**_Until then, bye…_**

**_Petrushkaa_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, I just got ** **rid ** **of ** **my writer´s block. So here I go…**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Five Konoha nins quickly turned their heads. They saw five water ninja clothed in clothes really similar to the guys´s from before. _

_One with long katana in his hand said: "You did pretty bad things to our comrades, you know? And we´re gonna get you for what you did. Let´s fight! "_

Everyone got ready into fighting stance. It looked like those guys were stronger than those from before. Naruto took the one with katana. It looked like he was the boss. Other boy charged at Hinata. He was using nothing than his hands and legs to fight. Neji with really short guy. Tenten was already thro wing all kinds of weapons at her opponent. The only one left was Shikamaru. And his opponent was….girl.

Shikamaru sighed: "A girl again? And she looks the same as the first one…how troublesome."

Girl´s eyes narrowed and she said: "So you´re the one who had beaten my sister. I´ll avenge her!" Shikamaru looked really bored. He used his Kagemane to stop all her tracks. Her eyes widened in fear.

"You know, you shouldn´t fight, you´re still a kid. Shut the hell up about some revenge. You´re not capable of doing it. So just give up," he said as he released her. The girl was really frightened and fell on her knees. Shikamaru just had to knock her out.

"Too easy," he said. Just at that moment he coughed out some blood. What the hell, he thought. Then he noticed. The girl had poisoned him with tiny needle. It was jabbed in his left shoulder. Shit, was Shikamaru´s last thought before he landed at the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were doing pretty well. They were watching each other´s backs. Enemy was not as strong as they thought. Finally they knew they were in trouble and tried to get away as their comrades did before.

Tenten smirked:" Looks like we have to pursue them again. That will be fun." Neji simply nodded and they ran after those two at full speed.

Hinata was fighting with the close combat specialist. Even with her Byakugan she couldn´t see some of his moves. He had kicked her in stomach, chest and her right thigh already. Hinata knew she had to end this quickly before he did even more damage. Finally she saw some opening and used it. She sent chakra impulse into his brain and it knocked him out instantly. Hinata was breathing heavily. She turned to look at Naruto, only to see the guy with the katana cut Naruto deep into his shoulder.

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata. She was about to run to him but Naruto´s voice stopped her.

"Stay there, Hinata-chan, I´ll take care of him." Hinata nodded and watched carefully. If something bad happened, she was ready to help Naruto-kun.

But it looked like he didn´t need her help at all. One of Naruto´s hidden clones kicked the enemy into his back and other one grabbed his katana. Then the third one kicked the guy in the air and real Naruto used some pretty strong kick on him. The water nin was defeated. He laid on the ground and wasn´t moving at all. Naruto got up and did a good guy pose.

" See Hinata-chan? It was way too easy." Hinata looked at him. Only to see one other ninja aiming kunai on Naruto´s head! Naruto couldn´t see him, his back was turned to the enemy.

Hinata screamed: "Naruto-kun, watch out!!" She took out three kunai and aimed one at the kunai flying towards Naruto and the other two at the ninja. Naruto turned his head to the kunai only to see it be knocked by Hinata´s. At the same time the last ninja fell down. He didn´t expect any counterattack so he wasn´t defending himself at all.

Naruto looked back at Hinata. He was slowly replaying what happened in his mind. When he finally got it, he came to Hinata, took her by her shoulders and looked directly in her eyes.

"That was pretty close. Thanks, Hinata, I owe you one," he said as he slowly let her go. Hinata wasn´t able to say one thing. Naruto was really close to her just a while ago. She was so glad that he was safe. She wanted to hug him, to say how much he meant to her, that she wouldn´t be able to live if something bad happened to him. But she wasn´t able to do it. God, I promised I´ll be stronger, she thought.

Meanwhile Naruto went to the body of the last water nin. He was one of the guys who Tenten and Neji fought before. Looks like he survived that fall and was waiting for good opportunity to kill the whole time. Naruto was really glad that Hinata was there.

Hinata asked: "Who was that? Is he still dangerous?"

Naruto turned to her: "He´s the guy from earlier. And no, he´s not dangerous anymore. He´s dead."

Hinata´s heart stopped. Dead? She killed that person?

Naruto saw something in her eyes but didn´t know what it was. But he was sure it wasn´t anything good. He wanted to ask her what´s wrong, but was interrupted by Neji and Tenten. Neji was supporting Tenten, who was bleeding heavily.

"What happened?" asked worried Naruto.

Neji answered in icy tone: "Those guys were defeated. But Tenten was hurt when she jumped in front of me to defend me. She took the blow instead of me." Neji lowered his head. He could still see Tenten´s face when she got hit. It was replaying in his head again and again.

Hinata snapped of her own thoughts when she saw Tenten. She got up immediately and started to coordinate everyone.

"I´m not as good medic-nin as Sakura-san, but I´ll do what I can."

She healed Tenten´s wound and bandaged her. Then she shifted to Shikamaru. The poison wasn´t life threatening but she had to take it out. After she was done, she turned to Neji and Naruto.

"We´ll have to stay here at least for two days. Neither Shikamaru nor Tenten should move for two days." Both boys nodded their heads and went to tie enemies up. Hinata sat down totally exhausted. Healing took a lot of chakra and that fight wasn´t easy either. She watched as Naruto and Neji tagged all ninjas together. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

_TBC_

**_

* * *

_******

**_This is the end for now. I´m really tired. Now it´s…WHAT? It´s 1:37 A.M. already? Gotta go to sleep… How did you like this chapter? Please review. _**

**_- your Petrushkaa :-)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi I´m _****_back! Sorry it took so long, I was on vacation with my friends so I couldn´t update. But I wrote new chapter for ya there :) Here it is… _**

* * *

**_Chapter five_**

Hinata fell asleep, but she woke up after a while. She couldn´t sleep. She got up and looked around the camp. Shikamaru was sleeping and Tenten too. Neji was lying next to Tenten, his arms wrapped around her waist carefully. Hinata smiled. She envied him sometimes. But in a good way. Naruto looked up at her.

"Hinata-chan? What are you doing? You should be asleep," he said.

"I´ll go for a walk," she replied and didn´t wait for his answer. She just turned her back to him and went to the forest.

Everyone says that Naruto is pretty dense, but even he could feel something was wrong with Hinata. She didn´t say his name and she even turned her back to him. She had never done that before. He decided to go after her and find out what´s going on.

Naruto searched the whole area but couldn´t find Hinata at all. Dammit, where did she go, he thought. Just when he was about to go back, he heard some sobs from the distance. He followed the noise and soon he found what he wanted to. Hinata was sitting on pretty high tree branch. That´s why Naruto didn´t see her before, he didn´t expect her to be that high. But there she was, crying.

Naruto thought:" Why is she crying? What happened? What should I do?" He started to panic. He was never in this kind of situation before. "Okay, calm down Naruto. What would Sakura do?" he said to himself. "She would try to comfort her somehow. Yosh, I can do it too!" was his last thought before he started to accumulate chakra into his feet. Then he started to climb the tree. He did it from the other side so Hinata couldn´t see him. He didn´t want her to run away when she saw him so he tried to climb the tree unnoticed. And he was successful. Just when he was about to speak to her, she turned her head to him. She shrieked a little and she lost her balance. She was going to fall and she knew it, but before she could two strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her up to Naruto´s chest. Hinata was blushing madly.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She tried to get up but his grip on her only tightened. He wasn´t going to let her go.

"Tell me why you were crying," he whispered softly in her ear. Hinata blushed even more, if it was humanly possible.

"I-it´s nothing, Naruto-kun. Y-you shouldn´t bother yourself with someone like me. I´m not worth it."

Naruto frowned. He was sure this was worth it.

"Hinata-chan, there´s no person in the world who´s not worth something. If you weren´t there today, I would be dead."

Hinata flinched at the memory. Suddenly, her tears began to flow again. Naruto started to panic again. He really didn´t know what to do. So he just acted like his instincts told him to. He embraced Hinata more tightly and asked he the same question again.

"Please tell me why you´re crying," he said. There was worry evident in his voice. "You know, you can trust me, Hinata-chan." Hinata knew it very well. She wanted to be alone before, but now, when Naruto was there, she was glad he came. She thought that maybe she will feel better if she tells him.

"O-okay, Naruto-kun. I-I just feel so bad. That ninja before…..I know it´s our job but I didn´t kill any person before..Well I did that time when we were twelve, but that was r-really different….He…j-just disappeared… but in this case, that person laid there in pool of blood…W-what if he had family and friends which are waiting for him?" She was totally broken. Naruto was stroking her hair absentmindedly. He was quiet for a while.

"You know, this really is our job. We have to fight for those we love. We have to protect good people. And these ninjas weren´t good at all. They killed a lot of innocent people and they had to be punished. Also, you didn´t have a chance. He would have killed me if you didn´t do what you did. I feel a little guilty that you´re sad now. You did it because of me. I´m sorry, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was startled. He felt guilty? There was no reason! She had to tell him that.

"Naruto-kun….it´s not your fault. It´s just me. I think I´m not suited to be a ninja after all," she said.

Naruto didn´t agree with her:" You´re wrong, Hinata-chan. You´re one of the strongest kunoichi I have ever met."

One simple tear escaped Hinata´s eye. But this time, it was tear of joy.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun….." With that she fell asleep in Naruto´s arms. Naruto cuddled her closer. He looked at her and smiled.

**

* * *

****Naruto´s**** mind-**

"She looks really pretty when she sleeps"

**"Come on, kit, you like her don´t you?"**

"Um…WHAT? Who are you anyway?"

**"You don´t know? God, you´re really as dense as other people say. I´m ****Kyuubi****."**

"And what the hell are you doing in my mind?"

**"Kit, you should already know that I´m part of you. I just came for a little talk."**

"Little talk? What do you mean by that?"

**"****Okay it´s not a little talk. I came here to knock some sense into you. I can´t watch your stupid act anymore."**

"Hey! I´m not stupid!"

**"Oh yes you are. But I didn´t came here to tell you that. Let´s get back to the first subject. That girl."**

"Hinata-chan? What about her? She´s my good friend."

**"So you call her Hinata-****chan****? Looks like you did some progress at least. You really think you want her to be only your friend? She could be much more."**

"What do you mean by only? I´m glad I have some friends at least. You know, thanks to you it´s little harder to befriend someone."

**"Yeah I know, sorry about that. But don´t you want to have some girlfriend? You were running after that pinkie for so long…but now…nothing."**

"You mean Sakura? Nah, I gave her up…I think I still like her, but more like sister."

**"You did that right. But what about that girl that is sleeping on you currently? She is nice, beautiful and she has never smacked you on your head like that Sakura. I think she would be good mate.****"**

"And you know what? I feel comfortable with her every time. She was always there for me…."

**"You really like her kit! I knew it! I knew it!"**

"I think I do….when you said it…but she surely doesn´t like me back."

**"You don´t know that if you don´t ask. So ask her when she wakes up! Where´s your confidence? You just have to try it. I don´t want to waste my time anymore so I´ll go. But if you don´t try, I´ll hunt your dreams!"**

* * *

With this Kyuubi disappeared. 

"Looks like I don´t have a choice," thought Naruto.

TBC

**_

* * *

I just had to do some Naruto-Kyuubi talk . _****_I know Naruto acts so matured (even OOC) when he talks with Hinata but I needed him to be…_**

**_The good news is that this story is going to it´s ending. I think I´ll finish it in next chapter. _**

**_Until then have a nice day_**

**_Petrushkaa _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi****people! ****I´m so sorry it took so long to update but it´s summer and I was on vacation with my parents. I wasn´t able to go to my computer but now it´s here. ****This is the final chapter! I finally did it. Thanks to all of you who review****ed****, it encouraged me to continue. So I´d like to dedicate this to all of you, my dear reviewers! Really thanks a million!**

_**Chapter six**_

Naruto was now watching Hinata sleep. She looked so peaceful. Naruto was thinking (yes he can do that sometimes) of what to do when she wakes up. He didn´t know what to do or say, he just needed to do something. But what should it be? What if the girl, sleeping currently in his arms, didn´t like him at all? Will she still remain his friend or will she run away?

Unfortunately Naruto didn´t have time to think of something. Hinata stirred in his arms and then opened her eyes slowly. When she saw where she was, she was about to faint again. But she didn´t want to so she got a hold of herself.

"N-Naruto-kun? W-What happened?" asked Hinata.

"Um…We were talking and you fell asleep…"said Naruto.

Hinata was embarrassed. She fell asleep when Naruto was talking to her?

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. I didn´t want to fall asleep. I…I just couldn´t sleep before we talked. I was really tired but I couldn´t sleep. Thank you, Naruto-kun, thanks to you I feel so much better."

"And thanks to you I´m still alive," replied Naruto.

Hinata blushed and didn´t know what to say. Naruto looked like he was thinking about something. His face was serious and it seemed like he was arguing with himself. In reality, he really was. Should or shouldn´t he tell her? Finally he decided.

"Um..Hinata-chan?" he said slowly.

Hinata looked up. Blue eyes met pearl white ones. Naruto´s heart skipped a beat. Hinata´s as well.

"Yes?"

"There are some things I´d like to tell you. The problem is that I don´t know how."

Hinata smiled. He was older, but he was still the same Naruto. The person she admires, looks up to, loves.

"You can tell me anything. Just do it like you always do. Act by instinct. That´s your way."

Naruto was happy to hear it. But still, he wasn´t sure.

"Okay, but I need your permission to do something," he said.

"You have it. I trust you…"

Naruto leaned in so he was only few inches from Hinata. Her face was now totally red.

"N-n-n-naruto-k-kun..w-w-what are y-you-hmph.."

Naruto silenced her stammering with his lips on hers. He kissed her softly. Hinata was frozen. Naruto was really kissing her? She didn´t complain of course and she responded to his kiss.

Naruto smiled when he felt her lips moving into his. He nibbled her lower lip, asking silently for entrance. Hinata let him in happily. Their tongues danced together in a slow rhythm. Then Hinata ran her hand through his hair. That encouraged him and their kiss became much more passionate and fierce.

Finally they stopped. Naruto put his forehead on hers and whispered:"That´s what I wanted to say, Hinata-chan."

Hinata was in heaven. Her love of life had just kissed her! Hinata smiled and hugged him.

"Naruto, I love you too."

Naruto blinked:"You do?"

"Of course! I´ve loved you since the first academy days. You didn´t notice?"

Naruto chuckled:"Erm..Looks like I´m really dense sometimes…I´m sorry I didn´t see you earlier in that way. I always liked you, but only as a good friend of mine. But then I came back and saw you and you were so confident and so much stronger…"

He was interrupted by Hinata´s finger on his lips.

"Shh…you don´t have to apologize. The only thing that matters is that you are here now….that you´re with me. Naruto-kun, I really love you."

"And I love you. More than you can imagine."

Hinata grinned:" But I love you even more."

"Ha, you don´t have a chance, I love you more than more."

"No, you don´t," Hinata liked this little game. Naruto was the person who doesn´t like to lose.

"Yes I do. You´ll see."

He started to tickle Hinata. She giggled and did the same. As they were fighting one another they lost the balance and fell from the tree. Fortunately thanks to Naruto´s reflex they landed safely. Hinata jumped on Naruto and tossed him down on the grass. They were rolling for a while and finally stopped, too tired to continue. They were in really awkward position-Naruto on top of Hinata. But they didn´t mind at all.

That was before they heard some rustle.

"Naruto?! What the hell are you doing with my cousin?!!!!"

"Oops, I´m dead," thought Naruto.

**The end**

___**So it´s **__**finally finished. I think I´ll miss writing this story but I have some other ideas in my head**__**. So don´t worry. I´ll be back…and with me will **__**come**__** new story…**_

___**Thanks a lot for reviews again. I wish sunny summer to all of you, have a nice day and hopefully I´ll be back soon…**_

_**-Yours **__**Petrushkaa**_


End file.
